Just shut up!
by Deadloss
Summary: Cuando Mello se va de Wammy s House Matt empieza a re-palnetarse su futuro....¿Que decisiones correctas o erroneas tomará?


Bueeno...esta es mi primera historia publicada aqui :3

Contiene spoilers de la trama....asi que si no te has acabado el manga/anime mejor no leas la siguiente historia.

Disclaimer: Death note nno me pertenece y no me pagan por hacer esto....

Bueno y ya esta....a la historia

* * *

El cielo ya no era azul. Estaba parcheado por unas nubes grises, que ya anunciaban los primeros copos de nieve. Absorbían la luz del sol mortecino de otoño. Los, árboles estaban siendo desnudados por el viento, el viento que anunciaba el cambio. Las hojas se posaban en el suelo formando una mullida alfombra de otoñales colores. Las alimañas ya corrían a esconderse en sus madrigueras y los más tardíos pájaros iniciaban su emigración hacia zonas cálidas.

Caminaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si quisiera poder contar todos los pasos que daba. Me dirigía hacia la habitación. Había estado en el jardín jugando a la game-boy, pero había empezado a hacer mas frio y decidí entrar antes de cogerme algún catarro…  
Entre a la habitación y me di cuenta de que Mello estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Bueno más bien arrojaba sus cosas furibundo dentro de una mochila.  
-Mello ¿Qué haces?

-¡Me largo!-contesto mientras sacaba uno de los cajones de la mesilla. Para verter su contenido en la bolsa.

-¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué? –exigí saber

-No te interesa Matt ¡Tu no lo entiendes!-Me grito

-¿Qué no entiendo el que? Mello dime qué coño pasa.-

Ni siquiera me contesto. Acababa de cerrar la mochila.

-Matt aparta de en medio ¡O te quitas o te quito!-

Ahora frente a frente pude leer la convicción en sus ojos atormentados, aquellos ojos que se convertían en tormenta cuando algo le molestaba. Se iba, esa era la cuestión, y nadie podría detenerle. Mello siempre fue un cabezón y cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo lo hacía y punto.

Me empujo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Y acabe estampándome contra el quicio de la puerta. Le vi alejarse por el pasillo. Las puertas que pertenecían a otras habitaciones se habían abierto y por ellas asomaban las cabezas de niños curiosos. Normal, entre tanto grito.

Me levante del suelo y me metí en mi habitación cerrando de un portazo. Me senté en la cama. Tenía que ir a ver a Roger, pedir alguna explicación o algo así…Aunque ya se empezaba a formar una idea de lo que podía haber sucedido en mi mente. Debía ir a su despacho pero, quería esperar a que todo el revuelo que se había formado en el pasillo se desvaneciera. Poco a poco el silencio se fue tragándose las voces de los niños, hasta que la quietud se extendió por Wammy´s House.

Me deslice fuera de la habitación en dirección al despacho de Roger. Justo cuando iba a llamar pude escuchar dos voces hablando en voz baja. Llamé a la puerta y las voces cesaron

-Adelante-Me invito una voz áspera

Gire el picaporte y entre en la oficina. Roger estaba sentado en una butaca, con las manos entrelazando sus manos sobre unos papeles. Levantó la cabeza y me miro con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que le había interrumpido en el momento menos idóneo. Near estaba en el suelo montando un puzzle en el suelo…vamos toda una novedad para él.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? ¿Algún problema?-Me pregunto Roger molesto

Gran pregunta. ¿Mello era mi problema? Vale sabia que preguntar pero, no sabía cómo Mire alternativamente a Near y al hombre que esperaba mi respuesta.

-Roger, Matt quiere saber porque Mello se ha ido-Dijo Near, no había levantado la cabeza del puzzle, su voz sonó igual de fría que siempre. Near era alguien extraño muy extraño, nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacia su voz sonaba pasiva. Daba la impresión que nada le importaba, o al menos esa era mi impresión.

Sus palabras habían sido tragadas por las paredes .Durante un momento todo que do en suspenso, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada.

-Matt, por favor cierra la puerta.-Me ordeno Roger.

Cerré la puerta y avance hasta la posición del albino. Roger se aclaro la garganta de un modo ruidoso. Roger solía andarse con rodeos en muchas ocasiones, le costaba decir las cosas claras.

-Has venido para saber porque Mello se ha ido… L ha muerto-

Mis sospechas se confirmaron. Seguramente L no había elegido como sucesor a Mello y a este le dio algún berrinche.

-L no eligió a Mello como sucesor… ¿no?

-L no eligió sucesor. No le dio tiempo-Me dijo Roger – Propuse a Mello y a Near que trabajasen juntos, pero Mello se negó.

Empecé a pensar que Roger era tonto… ¿Ellos dos trabajando juntos? Era casi imposible. Por parte de Mello claro está.

Me encamine hacia la puerta pero la ronca voz de Roger me detuvo. Le faltaba por decirme algo…Volví a girarme y me miro con gravedad. Poso las manos hasta ahora entrelazadas en la mesa, y toquiteo unos papeles sin apenas mirarlos. ¿Que faltaba por decirme?, vamos Roger simplemente escúpelo.

-Matt sabes cómo van los rangos en Wammy´s House y sabes cómo va la línea de sucesión y tu al ser el tercero en la línea de sucesión… ¿Te importaría trabajar con Near?

Trabajar con Near…Estaba indeciso, no estaba seguro de que hacer, mi mente estaba dividida, una parte me decía que era la oportunidad de mi vida y la otra que nunca me había interesado convertirme el L, ni siquiera era ser L, era ser L con Near. Era una cuestión complicada.

-Roger yo, tengo que pensarlo, es una decisión importante que no se puede tomar a la ligera-Mientras decía la frase me encamine hacia la puerta. Siempre supuse que yo al ser el tercero en la línea de sucesión nunca seria L .Ya que tenía que ser una situación excepcional para que los dos primeros sucesores fallasen.

La noche se me antojo realmente larga. Es curioso, porque sigue siendo el mismo lapso de tiempo, solo que cuando las reflexiones se deslizan por tu mente como un rio, es imposible conciliar el sueño. En ese momento solo había dos cosas que surcaban mis pensamientos una era la proposición de Roger…y la otra era."¿Dónde mierda estarás , Mello?"

* * *

Y este es el fin del primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado etc xDD

Revew it!! ^^


End file.
